


Echoes of the Flames | Violetsbane AU

by Anthracite13



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Child Abuse, Crushes, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fugitives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, Multi, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthracite13/pseuds/Anthracite13
Summary: Violetsbane AU. Violet is a fugitive, a criminal with her own history. While on the run, she stumbles across a village by the name of Greenhorne. Then the Dark Lord strikes. And she's the only one left that can defeat him, despite her reluctance. But really, why would she care? After all, she's just saving lives that want her dead. Has more canon Miitopia elements within it.





	1. And so it begins...

**~Violet POV~**

_With a yawn, I pulled off my ragged jacket from my chest. Blinking my eyes open, a sharp pain shot through my head as I groaned in response. I pulled my hand up to my head, wanting to throw up. It'd been five years since I was banished from my homeland; for a reason I still don't know to this day. Ever since then I couldn't stop overthinking about it, worrying about it, etc. You know, the normal for someone who was exiled at the ripe age of twelve years old for a crime they most likely didn't do. I've always gotten horrible headaches and nightmares because of it. And honestly? I don't care for it all that much but it doesn't mean I have to like it._

_The torn up jacket that I'd stolen from some traveler in an inn had several holes in it, with it being barely usable. I'll have to take another one soon. It certainly isn't ideal to not have a jacket of some sort when it rains in Greenhorne; I learned my lesson the hard way after experiencing a downright awful storm here a few days ago. Reaching for my neck, a yarn string that was wrapped around my neck could still be felt. I slid my fingers towards the tip, feeling the soft feather at the bottom. Oh, thank Bright Scar it's still there. I would've gone crazy if I'd lost it…the only thing reminding me of my twin sister, Twyla. The only good and mentally sane one in my family._

_My arms brushed up against the prickly leaves of the holly bush, almost making me screech in pain. I still can't believe I had to sleep right in the middle of a bunch of prickly bushes just to hide. Unbelievable. Looking up at the dawn sky, I sighed._

" _Today will not be a good day."_

* * *

Sighing to myself, I crossed my arms. "You got yourself into this mess; you go through with it." Turns out taking up a role to save the world isn't so fun as you'd think it is. Regardless, I don't think I have a choice in the matter, especially not at this point. You see, Bright Scar, the Guardian Spirit of Miitopia thought it was a  _bright_  idea to have a criminal on the run become a hero to save all the miis. Yep, what a  _great_  idea! Nothing will backfire from that! Moron. How the hell am I supposed to save Miitopia when I'm a fugitive, meaning that people are hunting me down for a bounty? (Thanks for that, Traveler's Hub. Really needed people chasing me down.)

Oh well, at least I have something other to do rather than wake up, hide, eat (if possible), hide, steal, hide some more, and sleep. The other good thing is that Bright Scar gave me a job, which was unexpected. Granted, I only picked the Thief job because it fits me more, ya know? I was tempted to go for a Chef or Mage for a second, but…would I really fit into those jobs all that well? Glancing at the antique charm worn around my neck, I sighed once more. I shouldn't have agreed to this. The road I was traveling on was rather annoying, as walking across pebbles is jarring and stupid. Seriously, who even designed this road? Some idiot is my guess.

A few Rock Moths with eyes fluttered about as I continued minding my own business. Damn, more of these pests? Unsheathing my dagger, I stalked up to one of them, glowering it intensely. Your kind helped cause my suffering. It's only fair that I return the favor, right? I jumped at the monster with my blade in the air, ending with the knife piercing through its crystal-like flesh. Chuckling to myself as I put my knife away, a small jar of…jam? Honey? A solid? Well, whatever it is it's food.  _FOOD_. Man, I haven't had anything to eat since two days ago! I'll take anything I can get. Putting the jar into the bag Bright Scar had given me (which SUCKS by the way), I was careful not to let it spill into the slime jelly I'd won earlier. I'm still figuring out when I want to eat it. Probably when I get to an inn.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see a shadow creeping up on me. It was in the shape of a Rock Moth. Whipping around to face it, soon I realized that instead of just one, there were two Rock Moths. Oh shit. This won't end well. The Rock Moth on my left lunged towards me, almost hitting me in the face. Growling to myself, I swatted at it with my hand, only to yelp in frustration that the Rock Moth was quite obviously made of some hard material; I'm an idiot. The other one began to strike as well, actually hitting me in the face. And dear Bright Scar did it  _STING_. While cursing at the antique charm, a soft pale red light began to glow from it.

 **Violet, shut up. I called someone to save your pathetic tush already,**  Bright Scar hissed within the charm. Rolling my eyes, another attack from one of the Rock Moths caught me off guard. This person better hurry it up, because this is getting ridiculous.  **THEY. ARE.** _ **COMING**_ **.**  Jeez,  _grumpy_.

Glowering the Rock Moths, I took out my dagger once more. If this person takes too long, then I'll have to handle this myself. …If I can, that is. Leaping at the Rock Moth on my left, I managed to impale it's right wing, ooze seeping out of it. Ew. The pair of eyes floated off of its wings, freeing another mii in the process. Turning around to face the other Rock Moth, instead I saw a young man around my age fighting it off, his expression sick with worry and perhaps a slight hint of embarrassment. He had light tan skin, with freckles absolutely covering his face; he also had vibrant and luscious forest green eyes along with the combo of medium length light brown hair that almost made me swoon over him at once.  _ALMOST_. In seconds he cut the foe down, with it disappearing into nothing as the pair of eyes floated up. W-Wow, he's a good fighter. He turned towards me, an awkward grin on his face.

"Heh heh…sorry for being late!" He chuckled, scratching his head with his hand. A soft, red blush was spread across his cheeks as he grinned widely, his eyes closed. "So…you're this Violet I've been hearing about, right?"

Glancing down at my feet, I muttered, "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I g-guess." The man laughed a little at my squeamishness, taking a few steps towards me. Oh Bright Scar, no. What's he doing?

He stretched his hand out towards mine. "I'm Tristan. Nice to meet you, Violet. I bet we'll make a great team!" Rather cautiously, I shook his hand, an awkward smile on my face. D-Does this mean I have to be the leader? Oh Bright Scar, I can't do that! I'd be a horrible leader! "Huh? What's wrong?"

I looked down at my feet. "I-I…don't know about  _that_. I wouldn't make a good teammate or team leader! W-What if I fail?!" I wailed, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Tristan took a few steps closer and embraced me in his arms, rubbing my back. W-What's he doing? Hasn't he ever heard of personal space? He sighed.

"You won't fail, Violet. How could someone as beautiful and adorable as you be a bad leader? And after all," He chuckled, a small blush on his face. Tristan then winked at me, still grinning. "I'm here for you." Groaning with a hint of laughter in my voice, I rolled my eyes. This man couldn't possibly be serious. Me, a good leader? As if! And besides, how could I be considered beautiful or adorable at all? I'm not that attractive, last time I checked.

Rolling my eyes, I snickered. "You keep believing that," I snorted as I pushed him away from me. "Just because Bright Scar ordered me to do this it doesn't mean I'd be well suited for the job." A hurt look flashed through Tristan's forest green eyes. Oh, did I accidentally hurt his feelings? Well, I don't care. It's not like I'll grow attached to him all that much.

Tristan paced closer to me as I walked along the path. "Violet, Bright Scar does these sorts of things for a reason. Do you think I actually wanted to go on this journey? Not really. Yet I'm still going along with you, despite your surly attitude towards me so far. Just give this adventure and me a chance. We can make it work, I  _know_  we can."

Growling, I turned to face him. "So Bright Scar let me get exiled from my home as a preteen, let the bounty hunters chase me down, all for  _this_  to happen?! Bright Scar let my entire life go from crap to a living hell just to save the lives who already want me dead?!"

"Violet, I-I didn't realize…," He whispered, his gaze in complete shock once he took in what I'd said. "Okay. You're angry and bitter. So am I, but for reasons different than yours. You don't want to save anyone after what you've been through. I guess I wouldn't want to either, from the vibes I'm getting from you. But is there at least one person that's worth saving from the Dark Lord's clutches?"

Forcing myself to not snap at him some more, my mind whirled back to my sister, Twyla. I placed my hand on the string necklace tied around my neck, feeling the soft red and white feather on the bottom. Twyla. The only one who really cared about me.

* * *

_With a yawn, I curled up on my bed, wrapping the blankets around myself. It'd been a quiet day in Tschilly Village like usual, with the snowstorms and freezing weather and such. A growing pain stabbed at my stomach as I laid down in bed, a pain that felt as if I was being impaled with a sharp steel knife, which my dad has done to me before. So I know what pain feels like. Or I think I do. Weakly lifting my head, I expected to see my dad coming into my room with a wooden paddle, made specifically for me. Instead I saw Twyla, who came scampering into the room like wild, but keeping her footsteps light. She had two roasted penguin treats on a small brown napkin, its once white underbelly now a light brown and green-brown scales a light brown. The smell it gave off made my mouth water, as well as my stomach. Twyla placed the grub in front of me._

" _Sorry about being so late, Vivi," sighed Twyla, shaking her head. "Dad almost caught me and Helen made an excuse for me to come and give you some food. The villagers didn't notice, thank Bright Scar!" Paying Twyla no heed, I devoured the first fish, my stomach groaning in pain as I continued lapping up the salty meat. "Are you even listening to me?"_

" _Stuffng mouf. Lisfen later," I replied while attempting to get the last bits of the penguin treat down my throat. Twyla only smiled and rustled my hair._

_Twyla sighed once more. "Why's dad so mean to you anyways? Is it because you look like him? Or is it because you're-"_

_Gulping the fish down, I grumbled, "Talise told dad, Twyla. He's even angrier than before. Haven't we been through this?"_

" _Oh, right._ Her _," She hissed, cracking her knuckles. "She's such a jerk and a tattletail! How could our dad even believe her? I mean, she found out and all and it was true, but how?"_

 _I shook my head. "Twyla, I told her because I thought she deserved to know and because she was my best friend._ Was _. And dad's always despised me anyways, he'd believe anything if it belittles me. It's just…life, I guess."_

 _She nuzzled my forehead with her nose as I continued eating. "It shouldn't be what life is like for you. Do you know how much you mean to me? A_ lot _, Vivi. And I can't stand it when he hurts you like that…and I can't do anything to stop him at all."_

_Sighing, I finished up the last bit of the penguin treat. "I know. I really care about you too, Twyla…but he might start hurting you if you try standing up for me. I love you too much to see you get hurt. Just be careful when going back out, alright? I love you Twyla."_

" _I love you too."_

* * *

 **Violet, you still there?**  Bright Scar's meow drifted my train of thought away from Twyla.  **Good. I was starting to worry that I lost you for a second.**

 _Bright Scar, did you see all of that? My memory, I mean,_  I asked, secretly hoping that she didn't. Bright Scar only sighed.

She shakily whispered,  **You deserved better than what you were dealt. That's all I want to say on the matter.**  I-Is she…crying…? Better not press it, though. She might change her mind about it if I say anything else.

 _T-Thanks,_  I sighed. Glancing back at Tristan, clear worry and anxiety was plastered onto his face as he awaited my response. Oh, right. I forgot about him.

"Twyla," I muttered. "She's the only one who cared about me."

He nodded, sighing in relief. "Good. Do you think it's worth saving Twyla?" I gazed down at my feet, giving him a small nod. Tears began welling up in my eyes as all the memories of Twyla came flooding back… I want Twyla to be okay. She can't die. "E-Erm…do you wanna head to an inn? We can talk more there, and maybe you'll feel a little better."

Gazing back up at him, I whispered, "Will it be a safe inn? I almost got murdered at the last inn I stayed at because…I'm a criminal. Or according to the people hunting me down. I don't wanna die, Tristan...I really don't." Sympathy shone in Tristan's gaze as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll defend you with my life because one, you're my most lovely and beautiful leader. And two, those who become warriors like me are trained to protect fair maidens such as yourself," Tristan assured me, a slight hint of an adoring glimmer shone in his eyes. I swear, this guy…he'd better stop calling me those things that I'm not. Crossing my arms, I let out a tiny growl, puffing out my cheeks. He chuckled, winking at me. "Oh, don't be like that!  _I_  find you to be quite attractive."

 **Though to be fair, Violet finds you quite cute Tristan,**  Bright Scar snickered from the charm dangling on my neck. Tristan only gaped at me, a red blush spread all over his face. W-WHAT?! I  _never_  said that!  **Well, whenever I'm in the mood I** _ **can**_   **hear anyone's thoughts that I want. Turns out that you might have a type, just saying.**

"And what's  _that_  supposed to mean?!" I snapped, ignoring Tristan's small chuckles at our dispute. Completely flustered, I looked back at Tristan, butterflies beginning to flutter in my chest. "C-Can we just head to an inn already?"

Tristan nodded, a sly grin on his face. "Of course, Violet. Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it." This will get irritating fast.


	2. And as they arrive...

**~Tristan POV~**

_I glanced at my older brother, Luke. He had black, ragged hair along with blue eyes that had icy tips to them; many times I've heard about how handsome he is. Our mother, Maple calls the both of us handsome though, but lots of people just laugh when they hear her say that about me. Right now our mother is just shifting through paperwork, and right now me and Luke have to get along while waiting for her to finish up. I walked over to him, hoping he wouldn't shun me like he always does._

" _Luke?" I whispered softly so he could hear. He rolled his eyes and turned his head away from me. "Do you wanna play?"_

_Luke glowered me. "Why would I want to play with you? Get away from me," He grumbled, looking back out the small window. Why doesn't Luke want to play with me? Aren't we brothers? Doesn't he care? Climbing onto the ragged couch, I sat beside him, hoping he would at least look at me. "Go away!" Luke pushed me away from him, knocking me off the couch with a thud._

_Maple whipped her head to face us. "Luke, don't you dare do that again! Tristan's only six years old. He just wants someone to play with, and I can't do that right now," She snapped with a scowl on her face._

" _Why not? Isn't Tristan the precious child that you baby all the time? Why should I do your work?" hissed Luke, his arms crossed. Mom doesn't baby me at all!_

_She stood up from where she was sitting, anger hardening her once warm, green eyes. "I keep us under a roof. I keep you both feed. I keep you safe from those out there who'd want to kill you. Now stop being so horrible to your little brother, for Bright Scar's sake."_

_Luke chuckled. "Huh! What does Bright Scar care, letting us suffer like this? If she actually cared about her flock, then she'd pull us out of this situation and smite all those who did us wrong! Why should I put my trust in an immortal being who doesn't care for us…," He trailed off, shaking his head. Maple only sighed and shook her head, while I only gazed up at my brother with a terrified stare. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm really angry right now."_

_Our mother only walked up to him and patted his back. "We all are, Lukas. One day we'll be out of here, and you won't have to hold onto your anger ever again for such a long time…"_

* * *

"After you," I held the inn door open for Violet as she went inside in a nervous matter. Oh dear, is she a cautious mii? I mean, I don't mind that at all, but…this might make the process of choosing rooms and talking harder. Especially considering how she's the leader of the group. I followed her in, hoping she hadn't fainted yet. Once she saw me she immediately clung onto my shoulders, shaking tremendously. Jeez.

 **You both could share a room,**  Bright Scar suggested, her tone suspiciously lighter than usual. Violet warily looked away from me.  **After all, it's cheaper and it is important to have a close bond to your teammates.**  Glancing back at Violet, fantasies began to whirl in my head about us. One where me and her became best friends, another where me and Violet fell in love with one another, another where we became just good friends, one where we become bitter enemies… My mind stayed stuck on Violet and I falling in love, refusing to think of something else. Would Violet ever fall for me? Or would I ever fall in love with her? She  _is_  rather beautiful…but I doubt it would happen.

Violet sighed. "I-I guess it would be wise if we were to share a room," She stuttered, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "W-Well, I mean, i-if you want to. D-Do you?"

I grinned. "Of course I do, m'lady. Who wouldn't want to share a room with you?"

"A lot of people who I don't want to think about. Can we please just check out a room and…you know, not expose ourselves to public? Someone might recognize me," begged Violet, a desperate and irate tone to her voice. Sighing, I nodded. "Thank you, Tristan…"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "You're welcome. But really, no one would actually recognize you. Just where did you come from that people would follow you all the way out here?"

Bright Scar let out a chuckle.  **You know, Tristan, you might actually get answers out of some people if you just do what they ask you to.**  Very funny. I wrapped my arm onto Violet's shoulder, letting out a small sigh. Hopefully we find a good room. And by that I mean a cheap room. Violet only rested her head on my shoulder, not uttering a single word. Maybe she'll tell me later. Well I hope she will.

Walking up to the counter at the back of the room, a woman with light pink hair was typing away on the computer in front of her. She had soft dark brown eyes along with cat ears of a darker pink sticking up from her forehead. She had pale, thin whiskers stemming from her cheeks along with a long and slim tail of a similar shade to her ears. Is she a hybrid? She must be, I mean just look at her! Regaining my initial calm, I cleared my throat. She curiously glanced up at me, tilting her head.

"Hey there, beautiful. Would you be so kind as to hook me and my friend here up with a room?" I asked with a flirtatious grin spread on my face, basking in the hybrid's embarrassed giggles. She nodded, a giant blush spread across her face. Her dark brown eyes shone with a slightly glazed dash in them as she handed me our room's key. "Thanks."

She only purred, her tail flicking back and forth. "You're really sweet and nice," She sighed happily, her starry gaze bright. Oh, if only she knew the truth…no, I am not a sweet and nice person. I'm just good at flirting with people, in my opinion anyways. "I hope you both have a nice stay!"

Smiling back at her, I began walking away while staring at the key. It had the number "103" on it. Hmm, hopefully that's not too long of a walk. Glancing back at Violet, the black haired thief was trailing behind me, her face completely red. Is she okay? Waiting for her to catch up, I rested my arm on her shoulder as we headed towards our room. She didn't bother arguing, as she only let out a shaky exhale. I guess she's just tired. Well, I hope she is. Headed towards the hallway that contained all the inn rooms, Violet nuzzled my shoulder and sighed. I don't blame you, Violet. I really don't. Soon I managed to find a door that had the number 103 on it; hopefully it's our inn room. Slightly nervous, I opened up the room's door to see two neatly made beds that seemed to have been cleaned up way before we got here.

"Well, here we are." I shrugged, setting my sword down by the wall next to me. Turning towards Violet, she'd already rushed towards the bed farthest away from us, beginning to curl up in it. She didn't bother to take off her boots or scarf; she was  _that_  tired. Walking up to her, I sighed, shaking my head. "Why didn't you tell me you were so tired? I would've gotten you to bed faster." Walking over to her, I set my helmet on the other bed.

Violet yawned, smiling a bit. "I'm not tired, I'm just…"

"Adorable? Beautiful? Gorgeous?" I teased, now sitting down on her bed. She blushed profusely, shying away from me. "I think you like being flirted with, don't you?" Rustling her long black hair, I let out a small chuckle at the thought of her actually enjoying it when I flirt with her. Like she would ever enjoy it. Violet simply got up and rested her head on my shoulder, not arguing with what I'd said. Okay, she's definitely really tired, because I have this sneaking suspicion that she would've had my guts for garters otherwise.

She sighed. "Today was…interesting, to say the least. I'm just glad no one found me out yet," Violet murmured, wrapping her arms around me. Holding back a tiny yelp, I allowed Violet to continue hugging me as if I didn't notice. She chuckled at my squeamishness, nuzzling my neck and shoulder.

 **Oh, Violet, I didn't know you loved snuggling with others,**  Bright Scar butted in, a teasing tone to her voice.  **For a moment there I thought you were a cautious mii. And that you didn't like Tristan.**

Violet immediately flung herself away from me, her face a bright, rosy red. "I do not!" She protested, although her outcries were in vain compared to the way her expression showed otherwise. Completely flustered, she kicked off her boots and scarf as well as setting her dagger down on the nightstand. Wrapping herself up in her bed's blanket, she smiled shyly at me while trying to get comfortable.

"O-Oh. Should I get ready for bed too, or…?" I asked her, scratching my head. Glancing back at my bed, it didn't seem too bad sleeping in a bed by myself; after all, living in a small house with your mother and brother really takes a toll on you. But then again, I wouldn't mind sleeping with Violet…not in that way, though! She  _does_  look warm in that blanket, I'm not going to lie. And she did mention that she felt a little unsafe sleeping in an inn…

Violet sighed to herself, shaking her head. "Just go ahead and sleep in this bed with me if you really want to. I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone anyways," She confessed, blinking slowly.

Holding back the urge to smile, I took off my armor and boots, throwing them to the floor next to my bed. It couldn't be too bad to sleep with her, right? After all, she's…really pretty and sweet, from what I've seen so far. Pushing away the thought, I grumbled in my head. Don't think those thoughts, don't think those thoughts…

 **You are a pervert, Tristan,**  Bright Scar muttered in my ear. Violet didn't react, which I was slightly thankful for as I didn't want her finding out about…my less than warrior like traits… I laid down in the bed with her, getting underneath the covers. The warmth of her body brushed up against mine, almost wanting to make me caress her in my arms and snuggle with her. Oh, I really hope she doesn't notice  _that_  urge of mine…

I glanced at Violet, whose eyes were drooping already. Her amber eyes were sick with a glazed pain, as well as a mixture of terror. "You should head to sleep, Violet. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

She held in her breath. "Promise?" She whispered, her voice begging.

"Promise. Now just…try to get some sleep."

* * *

With a grunt, I woke to the sound of a crowd chattering like mad bluebirds outside of the inn room. What the hell was going on out there? Glancing back to my right, I let out a sigh of relief that Violet was still beside me. Thank Bright Scar, no one found her. A wail of distress bellowed from right outside of the door. Letting out a tiny whimper, I gulped. At least, not until now. Nudging Violet's shoulder, the black haired thief began to stir as the commotion outside grew louder and louder.

"Hunh? What's up, Tristie?" She mumbled, a small smile plastered on the side of her lips. Her eyes were still dreary from sleep, but had a curious glow to them; they had a somewhat excited tone to them, too. Oh, Bright Scar. Why did I have to end up being the one to tell her? Her gaze widened once she noticed the noise outside. "What's going on?"

I held her closely to my chest. "You're not getting hurt by them, alright? I promised, and I intend to keep that promise."

Violet pursed her lips, shaking her head. "I thought we'd be able to get out in time before they arrived. I'm so sorry about this Tristan, you really don't deserve to be caught up in my…falsely accused crime. Come on, we need to find a way to escape now."

"Wait, how? The door's barricaded, and we definitely can't get downstairs to see that beautiful hybrid, now can we…," I muttered to myself.

The Chosen Hero rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Thinking about some random woman you flirted with last night when our  _lives_  are at stake?! Honestly, Tristan, are you an idiot?"

I chuckled. "Maybe, but at least I don't go all moony eyed over someone I hardly know when sharing a bed." Violet's amber gaze hardened, as if she was about to smack me in the face. She then sighed and shook her head in defeat. "It's alright. My abs are  _prreeeeeettttyyyyy_  hard to resist; no one can beat a six pack. It's chill."

Violet slapped her forehead. "You know, instead of admiring that flab you call a 'six pack', why don't you help me find a way out before we're caught?!" She snapped, her voice beginning to raise just a bit.

"Touche, Vivi. Touche," I grumbled underneath my breath, waltzing over to the window. "Did you even think of the window?"

She whipped her head to face me. "The window? I-I…no-  _YES_! Just…let's get out for now, and never return." Violet pushed me over to the window once I'd collected all my stuff. "You first."

"Violet, it's not even open!"

"Then open it yourself. We either live or die, buddy."

"B-But-"

 **JUST OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW, TRISTAN!**  Bright Scar cursed at me, her anger finally boiling over. Man, she must have a lot of patience to deal with us. With a whimper, I leaped through the glass window and landed on the ground with a thump. Looking up, I suddenly realized that the distance wasn't too far… Rubbing my head with my hand, I groaned. Blood trickled from my forehead, and a dizzying sensation washed over me.

From what I could tell, Violet gracefully landed next to me, which I was unsure if she managed that jump because she's a thief or because she's done this before. Probably both. Her relieved expression soon turned to worry once her shocked and bewildered gaze was set upon me. Please, Violet…I really don't think there's too much reason to worry.

Violet was breathing heavily. "Oh, Bright Scar Tristan… If I'd known…oh, damn it…" Her gentle dove-like coos were drowned out by the ringing in my ears. Grunting and groaning, I tried to keep myself from lashing at Violet on accident as she picked me up in her arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Bright Scar let out a tiny growl.  **Those people chasing you are insane, Violet. I'll tell you that much. First things first, we should flee and head to somewhere safe for the time being. That's where your quest shall truly begin.**  I was hardly listening to their conversation, drifting in and out of it. I could tell Violet was running and briefly walking as to be careful while holding me. Soon she stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"So, where is this place anyways?" Violet asked, sighing a bit to herself.

**Deep in the Strange Grove, where the wicked one resides.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random trivia for this chapter:
> 
> ~Violet and Tristan were originally going to head to the Riverdeep Cavern instead of the Strange Grove, but Marrowfrost realized he didn't want his characters to get their butts kicked yet so he was merciful.
> 
> ~Bright Scar was going to have fewer lines in this chapter.
> 
> ~Tristan was originally going to be deadpan flirting with both Violet and the female cat hybrid at the same time. There was also the idea of him basically hitting on a few others in this chapter, but it was already around 2,628 words by the time it was finished.
> 
> ~This chapter was originally going to be longer until Marrowfrost realized what the word count was, and his set plan for this story is around 2300-3700 words per chapter. He was really lazy and didn't feel like dragging on Tristan's POV on any longer.


End file.
